sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Jun
| actor= Michaela Zee }} Jun is the young princess of the kingdom of Wei-Ling."Tri-Kingdom Picnic", season 1, episode 10."Princesses to the Rescue!", season 2, episode 12. History As Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather sung "Royal Prep", Jun and some of the students joined them in a marching parade. Jun was then practicing with a wand over a frog, as Sofia walked past and accidentally transformed Prince Zandar, Jun, and Prince Derek into a frogs, which was undone by Fauna. When Sofia finally got to her right class, the aforementioned headmistresses introduced Sofia, with Jun greeting her with a bow. , season 0, episode 0. She was partnered up with Prince Rupert for a class project on building their dream palace."The Shy Princess", season 1, episode 6. One day, the aforementioned headmistresses revealed that they would be holding a "princess test" for all the girls after school. Jun and Sofia worried, deciding to go to the library to study. Once they were they Jun realised that she knew everything. She later passed."The Princess Test", season 1, episode 8. Jun's family traveled to the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, where she and her brother, Jin, took part in a series of games prepared for the kids of the other two kingdoms that took part, which included Khaldoun and Enchancia. During the games, Prince James wasn't being a good sport, making it unpleasant for the other kids. After James apologised, they forgave him and decided to finish the rest of the games. Appearances * * Sofia the First ** 101. "Just One of the Princes" (no lines) ** 104. "Cedric's Apprentice" (no lines) ** 106. "The Shy Princess" (no lines) ** 108. "The Princess Test" ** 110. "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" ** 112. "Two to Tangu" (no lines) ** 117. "The Amulet and the Anthem" (no lines) ** 118. "Tea For Too Many" (no lines) ** 119. "Princess Butterfly" (no lines) ** 201. "The Enchanted Feast" (no lines) ** 206. "Enchanted Science Fair" (no lines) ** 209. "Gizmo Gwen" (no lines) ** 212. "Princesses to the Rescue!" ** 214. "Scrambled Pets" (no lines) ** 216. "The Princess Stays in the Picture" (flashback, no lines) ** 218. "Baileywhoops" ** 224. "A Tale of Two Teams" ** 229. "Sidekick Clio" (no lines) ** 230. "Lord of the Rink (portrait) ** 304. "Dads and Daughters Day" ** 308. "Princess Adventure Club" (no lines) ** 325. "The Bamboo Kite" ** 329. "One for the Books" ** 330. "The Princess Prodigy" (portrait) ** 401. "Day of the Sorcerers" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Birthday Wish" (no lines) ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Princess Jade" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye" ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender" (no lines) ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "A Royal Wedding" (no lines) ** Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Royal School Fair" Total appearances: 32. * Bold indicates main or larger supporting role. Notes/trivia * Michaela Zee is credited as Jun in "Minimus is Missing" (season 2, episode 22), despite not appearing. References Category:Characters Category:Royal Redhawks